Last Hug
by Qsbxo
Summary: Callie and Brandon are apart now and forced to live has brother and sister . They have this talk and moment , maybe it will lead things forward but you just have to find out . This is mostly brallie but other family members will be involved
1. Chapter 1

I think to myself .. Lou is a great person but Callie will always have my heart . I imagine pictures of us together living happily and forever but Steph knocks on my bedroom door .

" Brandon , we have been calling you for the longest come on out " Steph said in a stern voice .

" I will be out In a second " I replied sounding annoyed that she ruined my perfect day dream .

I go to the kitchen and dinner is made . I make my plate and take a seat , Callie seating in front of me barley looks at me . It's been 2weeks since we broke up and we are supposed to act like brother and sister Steph and Lena have eyes on us like hawks , no surprise there .

" So Jude how's school been going " Lena asks in a concerned voice

" schools Been great " Jude says in a excited way .

Callie looks up and our eyes meet , refusing to stare longer I turn to put my plate in the sink to walk upstairs back In my room and be alone .

" excuse me if u forgot we wash our dishes after we are done " Steph says to Brandon

Brandon annoyed as ever looks at her and says " yeah I know I just did not feel like it this time " .

Walking back up the steps Brandon thinks of Callie's deep brown eyes staring into he's . He chuckles to himself and says " Man I love that girl " .

Stepping into he's room he puts back on he's music and lays In bed and is almost at a deep sleep when he hears a creek at he's door . Brandon opens he's eyes to see Callie at he's door looking at him . He gets up and there eyes meet , Callie interrupts the stare party with a soft but concerning " Brandon we need to talk " .

Brandon confused says " about what we talked about everything there's nothing to say " putting back on he's headphones . Callie continues to close the door shut and walks over to Brandon she sits next to him In he's bed staring at him remember the so many little things she loves about him . Callie tired of Brandon ignoring her takes off he's headphones slowly . He looks up and there eyes meet Unsure of what to say Brandon just stares at her beautiful big brown eyes he adores so much .

" I love you Brandon " Callie says holding back Tears that could fall for days

Brandon stunned looks at her and says " no u don't your just saying that "

" Brandon , no I'm not you are everything to me You are there for me and I love everything about you ... She paused and a tear shed Brandon quiet just looked her in the eyes and listened . And .. And I love you Brandon " she finished . Brandon grabbed her hand and held it " I love you to more then anything " a tear shed from Brandon's eyes . " I just want you to know , no matter what I will never forget you " Callie said as she started getting up . " where are you going " Brandon asked , " leaving before Steph and Lena think we are doing something wrong " Callie told him while wiping her eyes . Brandon upset gets up and walks towards her " Who cares what they think ? " Brandon rolled he's eyes while wiping Callie's eyes with he's thumb . Callie got closer , laid her head on he's shoulder and said " I do , they are soon to be my parents and I don't want them thinking bad of me and-

brandon cut her off , grabbed her chin and pressed he's lips against hers . Callie surprised at first goes along with it , they kiss in the middle of he's room passionate like it's there last breath of air they get . Callie releases and cracks a smile , Brandon pulls her strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and kisses her In the cheek . They Stand there hugging , not making a sound treasuring this moment like no other cause this will be a moment that might never happen again . Brandon thinks to himself while hugging the girl that he adores most but soon has to let go

" I don't wanna let go " ...


	2. Chapter 2

" Brandon , Brandon " Jesus voice demanding me to get up . I opened my eyes and realized it was 30mins later then my usual time to get up . Pissed off I got up and started getting ready over hearing everyone downstairs almost leaving . Hungry but knowing I will have to miss breakfast I grab my last things and go downstairs . Lena , Mariana , Jesus , Callie and Jude all are halfway out the door when I arrive downstairs .

" sweetie due to your actions of waking up late you will be walking to school today , so hurry up get a quick bite and be right behind us . Your mother left to work earlier then usual so your alone on this one " Lena told Brandon

" Yeah , no you guys go right ahead I'm just going to make me some cereal and be off " Brandon assured Lena and the rest .

" umm , I could stay with and walk to school with Brandon I would not want him to be alone " Callie told Lena giving Brandon a smile . " are you sure Callie " Lena asked , " positive " Callie responded . Lena stared at the two and finally gave up " okay okay but I want you two right behind us I want you both at school , your mother would kill me if she knew I allowed this . Everyone left the house and shut the door behind them now it was Callie and Brandon alone in a empty house .

Brandon pouring milk into a bowl just hummed a song , Callie walks closer to him and smiles . "good morning beautiful " Brandon says to Callie . " good morning my knight in shinning armor " Callie jokes but inside knows its true . They both now stand face to face close as ever " I so wanna kiss you right now " Brandon admits with a smirk . Callie blushes " wouldn't it be weird to kiss your sister " Callie asked with a laugh . " yeah it would be but your not my sister , your the love of my life " Brandon says back while grabbing Callie's hand . She moves forward to kiss him but hesitates . " I can't do this , we can't do this " Callie admits with a sad disappointed look on her face . " hey look at me , if I wanna kiss you I can and will I don't give a damn what anyone says " Brandon assured her . " when did you get so bad " Callie laughs . " since you came into my life and taught me how to fight for what I want the most " Brandon smiles grabs her waist and leans In , a soft passionate kiss they give each other before they release . They grab there things , hand In hand and walk out the door .

" there's gonna be one day where I can't hide any more " Brandon admits .

" yeah me two " Callie replies

Both leaving the house they open the door only to find Steph coming in . Callie and Brandon are shocked they separate their hands and look at each other with surprised faces

" mom - " Brandon says hesitantly

" what the hell are you two doing here ? " Steph asked mad as ever

Brandon Turns to Callie " told you there's gonna be a day we can't hide no more " ..

To Be Continued

chapter 3


End file.
